


Rojo...

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami no lo resistió más y abrazó el cuerpo cálido del cocinero contra su pecho. Siempre supo que de morir lo haría feliz en sus brazos, ¿cierto? Al menos en ese momento tan difícil era lindo pensar en ello, pensar en que podía serle útil de alguna forma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rojo...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ¿Se imaginan si One Piece fuese mío? Qué horror. Todo del fantástico Eiichiro Oda.

Como siempre, Sanji había acabado por seguirla. Y como siempre, su fin era el mismo: asegurarse que a su querida Nami-swan no le pasara nada malo.

Y la mentada Nami-swan se preguntaba porque no hacía lo mismo con Robin, para responderse siempre lo mismo: Ella era mucho más débil que la arqueóloga. Robin sabía cuidarse sola.

A veces ese pensamiento la hacía enfurecer. Nami no se consideraba débil. Al menos ya no, por algo había pasado dos años encerrada en una isla del cielo.

Y como siempre, Sanji había acabado por meterse en su pelea. A veces no sabía si lo hacía por ella o por el simple detalle de que era una mujer. Aunque el cocinero lo llamaría un simple detalle, pero para Nami sí lo era.

Porque si ella fuera Robin, o si ella fuera cualquier otra mujer en el mundo, Sanji actuaría igual. ¿O no? Ese era el quid de la cuestión.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Nami que esa tarde, en esa difícil pelea, el resultado iba a ser ese se hubiera quedado a custodiar el Thousand Sunny en vez de bajar a la isla. Algo fallaba en la escena que sus ojos presenciaban, la de Sanji cayendo en un mar de sangre y el rictus de dolor en su rostro.

Porque Nami sabía: Sanji era fuerte, muy fuerte. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué el enemigo lo había herido así? ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre él quien le hiciera sentirse así?: Tan desgraciada, tan bruja, tan mala persona.

Corrió hacia él reprochándoselo a viva voz:

—¡¡¿Qué haces, imbécil?!!

Sanji la miró con resignación desde el suelo. Ni herido de muerte era capaz de ser amable con él.

—¡No tenías por qué hacerlo! —Se arrodilló ante él buscando con la mirada a Chopper, pero el doctor estaba muy lejos manteniendo su propia batalla—¡Siempre actuando sin pensar, siempre tan imprudente!

Sanji pensó que esas palabras tranquilamente se las podía dedicar a Luffy. Él era siempre el imprudente.

—¿Estás herida, Nami?

La chica lo miró con enojo y reprimió a tiempo una cachetada, para apretar los labios nerviosa y volver a quejarse con más serenidad.

—¿Encima me preguntas si estoy herida? ¡¿Te has visto?!  
—M-me alegro, no estás herida —cerró los ojos por un breve instante sintiendo el dolor de una herida punzante que lo atravesaba de lado a lado por el pecho.

Ambos habían dejado atrás al enemigo, que yacía muerto y olvidado en el fondo del lago.

—Espera, buscaré a Chopper.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero la mano de Sanji apretando suavemente —siempre era suave con ella pese a ser un hombre muy fuerte— la frenó. Nami lo miró y vio la ligera sonrisa y la negación que le dedicaba con la cabeza.

—No creo que… sirva de algo, Nami-san.  
—No… no digas esas cosas, idiota —intentó reprimir las lágrimas en vano, había demasiada sangre, pero volvía a decirse que Sanji era fuerte—Chopper te curará y después…  
—Y después te haré un delicioso postre, de esos que tanto te gustan.

Nami sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, alterada, y una lágrima traicionera descendió finalmente por su rostro.

—Lamento mucho no poder cocinártelo, Nami…  
—S-Sanji… —intentó controlarse, pero la idea de perderlo acabó por desbordarla. Ya no tendría quien le diera esos cumplidos que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, le halagaban. Porque Sanji podía ser un baboso y un idiota, pero sabía ser sutil y amable, protector y atento.  
—No llores, por favor —Elevó con dificultad una mano para limpiar el rostro húmedo de la navegante—No me gusta que las mujeres lloren, menos tú.

Nami no lo resistió más y abrazó el cuerpo cálido del cocinero contra su pecho. Siempre supo que de morir lo haría feliz en sus brazos, ¿cierto? Al menos en ese momento tan difícil era lindo pensar en ello, pensar en que podía serle útil de alguna forma después de tanto desdeñe, de tanto desprecio.

—Eres muy linda, Nami-swan… hasta cuando lloras —le regaló ese cumplido porque la navegante había escondido el rostro, como si le avergonzase mostrarse así. Mostrarse débil. —Me hace feliz saber, después de tanto tiempo, que un poquito me quieres, ¿verdad?

Encima tenía el tupé de dudarlo.

—¡Claro, idiota! Eres mi… mi nakama —Nami apretó otra vez los labios y escondió de nuevo la mirada.

No sabía si lloraba por la pérdida de un nakama, como lloraría cualquier pérdida, o si lloraba por todo lo que no había tenido con Sanji. Por todas las oportunidades perdidas, por todo lo que dejó pasar por tonta y recelosa.

—Sanji, no… —rogó cuando el cocinero cerró finalmente los ojos, en un mar de lágrimas acabó hundiendo el rostro en el cuello del cocinero, susurrándole la verdad—Soy tan idiota, tenía tanto miedo, nunca te creí… ¿por qué, Sanji? ¿Por qué me haces sentir tan culpable? No mueras, no mueras por favor —repitió sin cesar, como si de un mantra se tratase, como si al hacerlo pudiera evitar lo inevitable—Quiero hacerte feliz, prometo hacerte feliz…

El llanto fue más escandaloso. Allí ya no había nadie que pudiera verla en ese estado que consideraba patético, podía soltarse y ser ella, liberar sus sentimientos. Qué tonta, darse cuenta recién cuando todo estaba perdido, cuando era tan tarde, de que podía amar al hombre que siempre había velado por ella y que nunca había dudado en dar su vida por ella.

Elevó la vista y depositó un tenue beso en los labios del cocinero tratando de despedirlo de aquella manera, era lo único que podía hacer por él en esas circunstancias.

Fue en ese punto que Sanji debió juntar fuerzas para recomponerse, como si ese beso inesperado fuera el aliciente que le faltaba, más las lágrimas de Nami le conmovía de una manera que le hacía sentir vil y rastrero. Pero contradictoriamente, qué bien se sintió saber todas esas verdades.

Abrió los ojos, elevando una mano para posarla sobre la abultada cabellera de la chica y consolarla.

—Ya, Nami, no llores…

La navegante cesó con el llanto abruptamente al oír la voz del cocinero, lo miró sorprendida, como si estuviera ante la presencia de un milagro.

¡Lázaro!

Pero no, pudo verlo en los ojos de su nakama, en esa particular sonrisa y sintió como toda la bilis le subía de golpe.

Palpó el pecho de Sanji mientras este se retorcía en el suelo de dolor y un poco de gracia, es que le daba pudor que Nami anduviera metiendo mano entre las prendas. Hasta que la dama dio con el pequeño sachet de kétchup que el hábil cocinero había escondido entre su camisa y el traje.

Y no es que el cocinero tuviera por costumbre ir en batalla con un sachet de kétchup.

Nami se puso de pie furiosa y le pateó en las costillas.

—¡Nami-san! —se quejó del dolor—¡Que las heridas se me van a abrir! —Pese a que la pelea había acabado a su favor, no la había sacado precisamente barata.  
—¡Debí suponerlo! —furiosa comenzó a caminar en dirección al Sunny—¡Eres un imbécil, Sanji! —Volteó para gritárselo en la cara.

El cocinero entre risueño y maravillado por ese cambio en la navegante, le dio alcance y la tomó de un brazo para hacerle voltear, pero ella descargó toda la furia contra su pecho, dándole golpes en las lastimaduras que ya tenía, la sangre se mezclaba con la salsa simulando una herida de muerte que daba pavor.

Sanji la dejó hacer, y cuando Nami se cansó de golpearlo volvió a dar la vuelta para irse. Ya no la notaba tan furiosa, sí en cambio dolida, ofendida o más bien avergonzada de haber dado ese numerito.

Se sentía insultada, Sanji había caído muy bajo para llegar a hacer eso. Pero él nunca quiso darle a entender que estaba herido de muerte.

—¡Eres un buen actor! ¡Déjame decirte! —Lo acusó gravemente—¡Siempre supe que a ti nunca debía creerte nada de lo que decías, hacías y prometías! ¡Eres un sinvergüenza!  
—Yo también lo admito —se enserió—, sonabas muy convincente y por un momento me lo creí. Pero déjame decirte algo: nada de lo que siempre te digo es mentira.

Sí, el problema es que se lo dices a todas, sin distinción de raza, credo o razón social, pensó Nami con dolor.

—Yo no soy como tú —se quitó las manos del cocinero con un movimiento brusco—, jugaste con mis sentimientos, Sanji. Eso no te lo voy a perdonar nunca. ¡Creí que estabas muerto!  
—Tú también jugaste con mis sentimientos todo este tiempo —encendió un cigarrillo para pitarlo con calma. De una manera extraña se sentía indiferente ante el enojo de Nami. Visto desde su lugar, él también tenía motivos valederos para sentirse así—¿O es que me tengo que morir para que me ames?

Nami abrió la boca, pero tuvo que cerrarla. No encontraba palabras para responder esa pregunta, y maldición, sentía ganas de llorar. De alivio, por verlo a Sanji siendo el mismo idiota, idiota, idiota de siempre, y de bronca, por darse cuenta de que el cocinero tenía razón en sentirse enojado con ella.

A Nami no le gustaba sentirse derrotada, así que ante el silencio que le nació naturalmente, dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse. Pero Sanji estaba furioso y no pensaba dejarlo en ese punto. La volvió a tomar del brazo, sólo que en esa ocasión con más firmeza, pero sin llegar a lastimarla. La jaló hasta su pecho y no le dio tregua ni vía de escape. Dejó caer el cigarrillo para atrapar entre las manos el rostro de la navegante y robarle un beso rabioso.

Nami se removió inquieta, humillada, quizás porque nunca pensó que Sanji fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Ni siquiera estando dolido, decepcionado y enojado como lo estaba en ese momento.

Pero luego de sentir por un rato las delicadas mordidas en sus labios, el aroma a tabaco y la barba rozándole la piel, acabó por ceder. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba correspondiendo el beso con una ansiedad que desconocía, que le asombraba descubrir en ella misma.

Cuando Sanji finalmente la liberó, ella acabó por decir:

—Te juro, Sanji… me lastimas y… te mato.  
—Sabes muy bien que soy incapaz de lastimar a una mujer —afirmó entendiendo de todos modos al tipo de dolor que se refería Nami. A ese sentimental.

¿Tanto desconfiaba de él? ¿Era tan difícil de entender que por muchas mujeres que hubiera en el mundo, Nami-swan había una sola? Ni siquiera Robin se le comparaba. Ni siquiera Boa Hankock, —considerada una diosa—, ni ninguna sirena con poca ropa.

—Trataré de demostrarte día a día cuan sincero soy contigo —se comprometió formalmente, incluso sabiendo que siempre es imposible no lastimar a las personas, especialmente a los que más se ama—Pero si no me das la oportunidad, nunca podré demostrártelo.

Nami asintió, derrotada. Y odiaba sentirse así. En ese momento, Sanji se balanceó de lado amenazando con caer como el tronco de un árbol recién cortado, alcanzó a atajarlo a tiempo y con la mínima fuerza de ella, logró estabilizarse.

—Creo que… necesito un doctor —había perdido mucha sangre y las heridas en sí no eran falsas, estaban y existían. Milagro que, dada las circunstancias, no se hubiera muerto ya por un derrame nasal.  
—Volvamos al Sunny —lo ayudó a caminar. Sanji podía hacerlo solo, pero se sentía tan bien estar así de cerca, tan dichoso pese a la amargura del momento. Porque después de todo había logrado su cometido.

Podía morir de verdad ese día, que lo haría feliz. Y si tenía la suerte de vivir un día tras otro, con el tiempo le demostraría a Nami la diferencia que existía en un “te amo” dedicado a ella que cien cumplidos dedicados a mil mujeres hermosas.

Fin.


End file.
